


i see you, (but you don't see me)

by marcoisamango



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Confession, Post face the music, Unrequited Crush, someone give this girl a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcoisamango/pseuds/marcoisamango
Summary: Star breaks down after Song Day.





	i see you, (but you don't see me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work for this fandom. My other works have been for the Miraculous fandom, so feel free to check those out if you watch Miraculous, and if you don't, you should seriously consider it! Please leave kudos and comments because they make me smile :)! Give requests for work ideas and I just might do they! Also, somebody please give Star Butterfly a hug, she really needs it.
> 
> #hugstarbfly2k17

She doesn't know where she is going, but she knows she wants to get as far away from Mewni as possible. Of all the times she had screwed up, this had to be the worst by far. Not only was it on front of the entire kingdom, but it had probably caused a terrible rift between everyone. The citizens and the royal family, the butterfly family and the high commission, and especially, between Marco and herself.

 

Thinking his name almost made her burst into tears.

 

She had been doing so well. Ignoring her feelings, denying them to the point of exhaustion. If she didn't admit it to herself then it wasn't true, or so that's what she thought. But, the truth was that she did have a crush on Marco. No matter what she did, or how she tried to do it, she couldn't get rid of her feelings for him. 

 

She almost felt angry at Ruberiot. If it weren't for that stupid song, Marco would still be oblivious to her feelings. Things wouldn't have been awkward with him and he would still be her friend. Even after all the things she lost that night, losing him stung the most.

 

Star knew that even if Ruberiot hadn't exposed her feelings, they'd end up coming out one way or another. Perhaps they wouldn't have in front of an entire monarchy, but they'd still end with the same repercussions. He didn't feel the same way, and that hurt more than any battle wound she's ever experienced.

 

Hot tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. No. She wouldn't allow herself to cry. Star Butterfly was strong. Star Butterfly was fearless. Star Butterfly was a rebel princess.

 

Except, Star Butterfly was hurt. She was weak, and afraid, and lonely. All she wanted was for these feelings to go away, but she didn't know how to get rid of them or what to do next.

 

Didn't she learn anything?

 

As she rode off into the setting sun on Cloudy, in a royal blue dress, she couldn't help but realize how much of a princess was looked like. For the first time since she moved to Earth, she remembered what it meant to be a princess. It used to feel like something she had to do, a chore even. It was more than that though, it was a lifestyle. It was who she was going to be until she became Queen, and then that was who she was going to be. Her fate had already been decided for her, and nothing, not a wand or even a red belted, brown eyed, karate kid would change that.

 

With that realization dawning on her, Star came to the conclusion that she didn't know who she was. She had split personalities. Sometimes she was a hard headed, monster fighting, princess warrior and other times she was the shut down, Queen of destruction. Ultimately, Star knew she would have to grow up and become another puff piece just like her mother, no matter how much she was against it. 

 

It still didn't hurt as much as the former.

 

Star unconsciously ordered Cloudy to land. She found herself in an empty field, on the countryside of Mewni. Cloudy quickly disappeared and soon, Star was alone again with nothing but her thoughts. In a fit of uncontrollable rage, Star grabbed her wand and shouted a bumbling mess of a spell, destroying a huge tree that stood a few feet in front of her. She let out a sob as it ungracefully hit the ground with a thud, and irresponsibly tossed her wand somewhere in the distance.

 

As Star broke to her knees in ugly, loud cries, she more than anything wished for someone to be there beside her. Marco, Janna, even her Mom. All those thoughts of those people made her cry harder. Janna, who'd probably be disappointed in her for getting in between Marco's relationship with Jackie. Janna was first and foremost Jackie's best friend, even though the two had been more distant lately. Her mom was finally proud of her for the first time ever, and of course Star ruined it. She feared that her mom would never be proud of her and that her mom would only grow to be more and more disappointed when she won't live up to her expectations as Queen.

 

And Marco. He'd try so hard to try to rebuild their falling friendship, even though they both knew it'd never be the same again. She couldn't help but imagine him being angry at her, even though she knew that could never happen. She couldn't stop worrying about how she wouldn't be able to live with the shame and would have to leave Earth forever. It would be best, how could she even be around Marco now? Not only was she defeated and devestated, she was embarrassed. Having your feelings announced in front of everyone you've ever known, could really bring down a girl's self esteem. She let out more choked cries at the thought.

 

Star was surprised she wasn't drowning in her tears at this point. She couldn't get herself to calm down and found herself panicking. What if she never stopped crying? The thought made Star let out a weak laugh, and soon enough, she was hysterical. Laughing and crying all at the same time. Her chest heaved up and down and her hands felt permanently glued to her eyes, wiping tear after tear away.

 

Eventually, Star's breathing evened out and she was left a snotty and sniffling mess. Maybe she could pass it off as a cold, she had been outdoors for more than an hour. This led her to realizing that nobody even bothered to come after her. Her parents were probably still arguing with the high commission and she was sure that Marco went home to Echo Creek. Star let out a heavy sigh of exhaustion and stress. She pulled her unruly hair out of its complicated up-do and ran her fingers through the long locks. 

 

She adverted her gaze to the tree and its little, fat stump. She stared for a good minute before lifting herself off the ground. She took one last look at it, before turning around with a sigh, with only one question lingering in her mind.

 

What now?


End file.
